vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kollector
Summary The Kollector is a mysterious character hailing from the Naknada race debuting in Mortal Kombat 11. He is one of Shao Kahn's servants and has a penchant for collecting riches (and body parts such as heads and hearts) for himself. Tribute collector for the Outworld Empire. Born into poverty, the Kollector seized his imperial collections duty with a zeal that impressed Shao Kahn. He stole riches from Outworld’s people, rewarding himself with wealth and status in turn. He’ll kill anyone to keep it. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Kollector Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Naknadan, Former worker slave, Shao Kahn's servant, Tribute collector Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Possesses superhuman strength allowing him to lift people over his head, rip heads off, rip others in half & resist the strength of 6 soldiers), Weapon Mastery (Able to use multiple weapons in a single combo by quickly switching through them), Dimensional Storage (His satchel can fit larger items), Magic (Skilled in sorcery), Fire Manipulation (Can generate green and blue flame), Telekinesis (Can recall his weapons & levitate them), Transmutation (Can turn objects into energy with his mystic beacon), Teleportation (Can teleport in a burst of fire), Chain Manipulation (Possesses magical chains and bolas), Weapon Creation (Can summon weapons from thin air), Absorption (His beacon can absorb items or suck people in), Attack Reflection (Can send back transmuted projectiles as an energy orb), Sealing (Can seal opponents into his satchel. His beacon can potentially be used to suck people in and seal them), Damage Boost (Can charge his weapons with magic for more damage), Smoke Manipulation (Can summon a burst of smoke), Mind Manipulation (Can lure opponents to his mystic beacon), Energy Projection (Emits energies from his hands and beacon), Explosion Manipulation (Has vials that can create magical explosions) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Fought Jade and Kitana) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Reacted to Jade's attacks during their first encounter) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Easily rips off heads for his collection and can tear people in half), likely higher (Able to resist having his neck twisted by six soldiers with the help of a large restraint device. Can lift the large horned skull sitting behind the Koliseum throne) Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Can endure constant punishment from Shokan slave keepers while building the Koliseum) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with powers Standard Equipment: Satchel (with things such as coins, rings, severed limbs, organs, very long paper and jewelry), mystic beacon, chained ball, bola chains, chakram blade, books, pen made of finger bones, shotels, kukri daggers, magic vials File:KOL_GearA_0000.png|Kollector's Satchel File:KOL_GearB_0000.png|Kollector's Mystic Beacon File:KOL_GearC_0020.png|Kollector's Chained Ball *'Optional Equipment:' *'Can Create/Summon:' Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Special Moves= *'Demonic Mace:' Fire mace at the opponent. Can be charged. *'Relic Absorb:' Absorb projectiles, turning them into your own. *'Shotel Fury:' Attack the opponent with shotel blades. *'Damned Bola:' Throw a bola chain. *'Up Demonic Mace:' Demonic Mace flies at an upward angle. *'Relic Lure:' Pull the opponent close and blast them. *'Demonic Clutch:' Slash the opponent with blades from his bag. *'War-Quoit Toss:' Throw a chakram. *'Bag Bomb:' Throw an arcing projectile. *'Vial of Sorrow:' Throw a vial that leaves flames for a short time. *'Demonic Comet:' Gain access to both (Air) Vial of Sorrow and (Air) Bag Bomb. **'(Air) Vial of Sorrow:' While in the air, throw a vial that leaves flames for a short time. **'(Air) Bag Bomb:' While in the air, throw an arcing projectile. *'Fade Out:' Teleport behind the opponent. *'Throw:' Kollector smashes the opponent with an axe-handle punch using his second pair of arms and stabs them with his spiked ball before lifting them up and blasting them away with his mystic beacon OR Kollector batters the opponent with his spiked ball three times, with the third one forcing them to their knees before lodging a sickle to their shoulder and throwing them behind him. |-|Brutalities= *'The Klassic:' Kollector does an uppercut with his upper limbs, but it decapitates them with the spine intact. *'Shaken:' Kollector hits the opponent's thigh with his mace and punches their face. He lifts them over his head and burns them with blue flames before tearing them in half. *'Dark Magic:' Kollector summons green fire that hits the opponent from above and below before spraying them with it, reducing them to a skeleton. *'Hole In One:' Kollector shoots his mace at the opponent, causing it to destroy their flank. The mace reels back and kills them by punching a hole in their chest. *'Empty Core:' Kollector uses his beacon to fire a blast of magic then stabs a knife into their head. He uses his mace to blast a hole in their torso causing their head to fly off, which he promptly catches. *'Slice Slice Slice:' Kollector grabs the opponent, slits their throat with a kukri and slices their head off with a shotel. He promptly nails the head into their chest with the kukri blade. *'Should Have Paid:' Kollector grabs the opponent and bashes them with his mace thrice, causing them to fall on their knees. He pulls out a shotel blade and lops their head off. |-|Super Moves= *'Fatal Blow (A SLIGHT DONATION):' Kollector fires a blast of magic by clashing his flail and lantern which stuns the opponent. He hits the opponent in the stomach with his flail before smashing them in the face with his lantern. The opponent turns back from the sheer force then gets stabbed in the back nine times before TK pulls out the daggers which releases a ridiculous amount of blood. TK jams a dagger into their head before slitting their throat with a malicious smile. Gallery |-|Gallery= File:Rankkk.jpg|Rank. File:1s37cr4h82q21.jpg|Kollector and Shao Kahn discussing evil things with Kronika. File:Tn_selectscreen.png|Kollector's select screen render. |-|Intros= |-|Victory Poses= Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Thieves Category:Sadists Category:Murderers Category:Criminals Category:Rich Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Knife Users Category:Blade Users Category:Sword Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Mace Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Magic Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Chain Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Mind Users Category:Energy Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 8